The electric power used by various components of a computer, such as the main board, the CPU, the data storage devices (hard disc drive, CD ROM, card reader, . . . etc.) and interface cards, are supplied by a power supply through various power transmission wires. The design of electricity connection and transmission between a power supply and its supporting components influence the performances of the components, which are required to be of high precision and speed nowadays.
Referring to FIG. 1, a power supply of the prior art comprises a main body 1 and power supply wires 11 connected to various computer components. The wires 11 of the components are connected to the output terminal of the main body 1 in advance. When a user wants to use one of the components, a corresponding one of the wires is connected to the power inlet of the component. However, this electricity output device of prior art is often short of power supply wires. Further, since the wires are pre-connected, there will be no flexibility of selecting a power plug of different type when the newly added component requires so. Therefore, the conventional design does not limit the expansion capacity of the power supply. On the other hand, to accommodate the variety of connector types, the power supply will have more wires, many of which are not used, than actually being used. This will make the interior space of a computer chaotic and the efficiency of heat dissipation low, therefore increasing the production cost of the computer.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a conventional electricity output device of another type has a power supply 1a, a plurality of female connector parts of 10a and a plurality of electricity connection wires 11a, each having a male connector part 12a that can be coupled with a corresponding one of the female connector parts 10a, causing the power supply 1 sending electric power to a computer.
Although the power connections of the above mentioned invention are not fixed, the connection wire between the power supply and either a computer or a peripheral is achieved when needed, which cannot be immune from the problem accidental falloff. Further, even the the connection is all right, there may be some internal problem that will result in malfunction in the power supplying. In this situation, measurement tools are needed to detect the electric connection.